


Beloved

by ChocobroTrxsh



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocobroTrxsh/pseuds/ChocobroTrxsh
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Beloved

It was as if she was a robot void of emotion. Yes, she didn't have a heartbeat, she didn't smile, she didn't cry, she didn't do any of those things. But the moment she shed a tear, she couldn't help but feel even more empty when she saw her father dying in her arms. 

The march back was as silent as her non-existent heart. All that could be heard was the rattling of metal armor and the squelching noises emitting from underneath boots as they walked back in mud. The pelting of rain wasn't exactly in their favor. It was as if the sky was crying even more for Byleth - that Sothis was. 

She stayed behind the group, shielding herself from prying eyes with the larger bodies. No one failed to notice that she wanted to be alone and they grew worried. The Blue Lions had never seen their professor be so distant. 

Ashe tried to go to her, being the only one that shared a very close bond with her, but Sylvain held him back with a hand on his shoulder and the subtle shake of his head 'no'. 

Byleth was left on her own. 

\---

Dimitri's heart broke when he saw the way his professor rushed in past the gate and everyone else, her figure quickly fleeing to what he assumed was to her room. He wanted to go after her, to comfort her, but all he could think about was revenge. Revenge on the person that managed to break his beloved professor. 

He froze in his tracks. _'Beloved…?'_ Dedue looked concerned for his sire. "Are you alright, your highness?" No response. The voices in Dimitri’s head prevented him from doing so, forcing him into a trance. 

**_'Kill. Kill. Kill.'_ **

**_'Revenge'_ **

**_'Redeem her'_ **

**_'Kill. Kill. Kill.'_ **

**_'Seek revenge in our name, son'_ **

"Your highness?" Dedue called out again. Dimitri jumped in place, heart racing as he snapped out of his trance. Blonde brows furrowing, he nodded his head as a scowl took place on his features. He looked away from the Duscur male. 

"I-" he didn't know what he even wanted to say. Balling his hands to fists, he quickly fled to his quarters. 

—-

Byleth was under her bed covers forthe rest of the day. Everyone was worried that she’d starve herself from the mourning of her father. They knew how much she ate, so for her to not appear in the dining hall with mountains of food on her plate was concerning.

“I really hope the professor is okay,” Ashe whimpered, head bowing low and staring at his untouched food that had already grown cold. He didn’t even have an appetite after everything that happened. 

“She’ll be fine. She’s a tough one, remember?” Sylvain tried to reason, brows furrowed in anxiousness as he couldn’t believe in his own words. He had never seen the professor show emotion to such an extent. It would take a while for her to get used to the feeling. 

All the talking about Byleth made Dimitri’s heart squeeze in sorrow, the repetition of revenge for her echoing in his head. 

—-

Sobbing, she hugged her blanket even further into her chest. She didn’t know how to control her own tears and it scared her. How do people even manage to go through this, she thought. Ever since she went into her room she no longer heard Sothis, as if the goddess was giving her privacy for her time of mourning. 

The bell signaling midnight startled her, a gasp quickly leaving her and making her retreat even further into the covers. How long had she… her stomach growled and she groaned in sudden annoyance. 

Out of all times to be hungry and skip out on a meal no one would be working in the dining hall at this time. 

A knock on her door echoed in her room and she wondered why everything was hitting her all at once. She wanted reality to shut down just like it did moments ago when she was crying. 

The knock became a bit more urgent. “Professor, are you in there? I brought food. It came to my attention that you weren’t at the dining hall earlier in the afternoon.” Dimitri inquired behind the door. Byleth sniffled, her body refusing to let her leave the warmth of her bed even with the hungry growl her stomach made at the mention of food. She let her body lay limp in bed as she heard the door knob being twisted and the door being pushed open with an annoying cry. 

“I hope you don’t mind me coming in. You left your door unlocked…” his voice trailed off when he saw the lump of covers on the bed. “Professor…” he clenched the utensils in his hand, slightly bending the weak metal. Before he could cause any further damage, he placed the plate of food down onto her desk and closed the door to prevent the chilly breeze from coming in. 

A small sob came from the covers, her body trembling. “I d-don’t want you t-to see me this wa-way,” Byleth cried. 

Dimitri grit his teeth, blonde eyebrows knitting together. “You don’t have to go through this alone. All of us care for you.” 

Byleth shook her head, even though he couldn’t see her. The squeak of the floorboards told her that Dimitri was walking to her bed. She stayed mute. 

“Byleth…” he crouched down by the top of the bed and lifted the top of the covers. He felt tears well up in his eyes when he saw her. 

Byleth was hugging a blanket to her chest, cheeks red and puffy, eyes bloodshot and lashes wet with the constant crying, the tip of her nose an angry red from the constant wiping of her nose. She looked vulnerable - broken and she wouldn’t dare to look at him. 

Standing to his full height, Dimitri quickly took off his boots and any armor he had on. Lifting the covers, Byleth got the message and shuffled back to allow him some space. Laying down beside her, he draped the cover over both of them and wrapped his arms around her, her forehead pressing against his chest. She tangled her legs with his and wrapped her arms around his waist (what she could at least). 

His large hand cupped the back of her head, his chin placed on top of her head as he soothed and rubbed her back with his free hand. “I-... we’re here for you. Please remember that…” he whispered. 

She let out a loud sob, and buried her face in his chest. He hugged her closer. 

“You’ve done what you can… and I know your father understands that. He couldn’t be prouder to have such a beautiful and strong daughter,” he reasoned. He wanted to help her understand, to let her know that it isn’t the end of everything. 

Her tears soaked his shirt, her wails of sorrow muffled by his chest and interrupted by hiccups and sniffles. 

“Let it out… Take all the time you need… I will be there for you until I draw my last breath… ” he placed his lips at the top of her head. 

Moments passed and they stayed in the same position, her sobs quieting down and breathing becoming even and steady. Looking down at her he saw that her eyes were closed, chest rising and falling at a steady pace, the tears long gone as she fell asleep in his embrace. 

Letting out a long and quiet sigh, he gave her body a light squeeze and welcomed the depths of sleep with her. 

_‘I’ll protect you forever… my beloved.’_


End file.
